


《谁还不是个大人物了？》

by fccfccfcc



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fccfccfcc/pseuds/fccfccfcc





	《谁还不是个大人物了？》

早晨的时候，阳光还没有偷跑到陈立农的身上，他就醒了过来，刚睡醒的眼睛也并没有很浑浊

“醒了？”

没想到蔡徐坤比他还早，陈立农定睛看了看时间，才四点，蔡徐坤解释道昨晚自己一直踢被子他一直没睡着，陈立农红了红脸，说了句抱歉，蔡徐坤没说一句话，却在陈立农准备洗脸的时候，猛地压了上去

“蔡徐坤！”

蔡徐坤握着陈立农的手，放到自己的胯下，清楚分明的青筋让陈立农下意识地缩回，但这是无用功，变本加厉的，蔡徐坤凑着凑着到他耳边含住，鼻息那撩人的气息窜入耳内，配合着陈立农小声的哼吸，画面简直是迷死人

“我受不了了”

陈立农哭着喊出来，蔡徐坤轻轻的吻去陈立农脸上胡乱划下的泪水，轻轻的褪去他的上衣，精致的身体受了凉，肚子紧张的上下起伏着，蔡徐坤盯着他，昏暗的室内，宛如仲夏夜之梦，我的宇宙为你藏有无数温柔星球，喜欢鲸落喜欢月光

“我喜欢你”

轻轻的吻轻轻的落在小先生的嘴角，轻轻地蜿蜒进嘴唇的秘密花园，舌头花心地调戏过每一颗牙齿，无奈的舌头被迫伸出去与他共舞，在月色和夜色二者之中，你是绝色

直到陈立农呼吸困难，蔡徐坤才放开他，舔着嘴角惬意的甜美，慵懒的小猫呼吸着新鲜空气，下一秒，乳头就被包围了，温柔的抚慰把陈立农的情欲点到了高潮，他软软的手指捏着蔡徐坤的手，伸到后面

“搅动我，让我高潮唔！”

原来小猫咪贪心了，着急了，这一点点不够了

蔡徐坤抬头看他，轻喊来一句，我要用力了，低头轻咬了一下乳头，陈立农轻轻地叫了一声，上唇包住下唇，很快，诱惑小人儿的下半身也被脱了个精光，床是软的，你是甜的

蔡徐坤一边在他耳边轻叹，一边手上动作越快

“我想抚摸你的背，从脊柱摸到屁股，这儿的人鱼线要我给你勾勒吗？我想听你小声喘息，我想听你说我爱你”

“我爱你”

节奏进行得很顺利，蔡徐坤在陈立农说我爱你的时候，手指沾着润滑剂挤进了股缝里，听到他呻吟的那一刻，蔡徐坤连姿势都想好了，蔡徐坤下手很轻，舒缓的旋律中透着欲望

插入的瞬间，爆发出的都是痛与快乐，满脑子都是你，一起接吻做爱，真是件色情的事情

“好痛唔..”  
“宝贝，再忍一忍，我想你”

前段时间的冷战，蔡徐坤都没机会尝到陈立农的味道，终于有机会，蔡徐坤怎么会放过机会呢？爱而不得才这么迷恋，贪婪的吸着陈立农的味道，躁动的荷尔蒙，让空气都性感了起来

抽插的频率很快，陈立农浑身都很燥热，早晨的第一缕微光照了进来，映出了蔡徐坤棱角分明的样子，陈立农勾住蔡徐坤的脖子

“你真的还和高中一样喜欢我吗？”

“要我狠狠地操哭你才能证明我爱你吗？”

坏坏的样子，陈立农最讨厌了，虽然有着无限的温柔，但是爱是会让人害怕的东西，陈立农一度想推开蔡徐坤，向前是天堂可还是选择掉入深渊

“再用力点”

顶到的那个点让陈立农的腰融进了榻里，万种风情，离开的每一秒，都觉得无法安宁，咬着嘴唇扭腰的场景简直是鬼斧神工，蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，加快了频率，两个人在此起彼伏的呻吟中，达到了高潮，陈立农不停的喘气，哭腔性感，让蔡徐坤迟迟不想出去，很少有人像陈立农那般，连灵魂都那么干净

“网撒了多远”

“就你一个，可你呢”

“很多，但和你不能比，不要想太多好不好”

蔡徐坤要摸陈立农的脸，陈立农却避开走向了浴室，蔡徐坤跟了上去，陈立农感觉自己一次又一次地陷入了意料之中拉扯，蔡徐坤放荡不羁的感情让陈立农的心在颤抖，陈立农站了起来，站到洗手台前俯下身，对着蔡徐坤露出娇嫩的花儿

“插进来”

鬼迷心窍般进入的也是如此至深，陈立农抬头看镜子里的样子，张开嘴放出了声音喊着，蔡徐坤吻着脊柱，夜晚留下的悬念，到现在交代得如此清楚，蔡徐坤摸过他的屁股，握住了前面的性器，上下撸动，五月的荷尔蒙即将殆尽，随着梅雨凋落在地上的樱花这般，懒洋洋的清晨听着深情的喘息，仿佛可以把一切都不当回事儿了，掠过烦恼，把一切的温柔都融化进现在，娇软呻吟在这一刻显得那么的动人

“叫我老公，我给你这次重新竞选的市长位置”

“嗯！我自己可以！蔡徐坤，贿赂要犯罪的，更何况性招待！”

“性招待？”

蔡徐坤狠狠的捏住陈立农的下巴，下身的速度快了许多，陈立农话中带着些许支离破碎

“你和我，都是大人物”

两个人弄脏了浴室，穿上衣服上班和玩乐去了


End file.
